erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Themes
The theme songs/tracks used in EG Youtube Playlist Notify Tech21101 (Tecton ) if you are going to change or add something and link the video so he can make changes to the youtube playlist. Preferably, contact on his message wall or TG him on NationStates. Character Themes Reigning National Leaders Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl Emperor Aodhain Fhion President Miraak Chairman Joko Widodo Authith, the Challenger Clan Chief Urdnot Wrex Valgt-Kriger Tormund Hvittskjegg President Davin Lucatiel First Citizen Jorgen Krister Singvald Harrison Cordin Mr. Galaxy, the Galactic King Siegfried Blackfire Tvest Longbow Former National Leaders King Harold Uril (Deceased) Chairman Hermann Fegelein (Resigned) Uhlek, the Living God (Exiled) Utuk Xul Xavier Blackvire Vincent Amory Politicians Fel Longbow Lorina Hilsan Jackie Chan Ionadai Comhairle Lochlainn Comhairle Teague Martin "Grunt" Wurz Military Figures Garrus Vakarian Jahrita Woods Camiso Olymdas Legion Platoon Lord Oswallt Vaughan John Lucas Sun Wu General Vallium Vanadis Nefas Shi-no-Sutorōku Max Payne Zero Maal Sir Gwydion Morgan Zaros Ichtlarin Azzanadra Thommas Erik Christersen Jaaron Jan Snover Rohan Argadain Assassins and Spies Saren Arterius Sahkonteic/ TR-12 (Thane Krios) Nicolas Lau Daud Corvo Mercenaries and Adventurers Logan Sterrist Cirynath Genior Arvin Jenkins Sokre Driin Mordin Salders Gaveros Maldor Flavius Auquinius Bucellarius/Flaoan Auqui Outlaws and Vigilantes Olrynion Kyron Visenna Sciandorcha Maeroi Dharin Drakfos Reok Timothy Danweller Conmhac Niocaill Avery Killn Icas the Contractor Civilians Julhaj Teikeerus Dr. Bishop Christian Decudo Aaron Janssen Beasts of Myth/Legend Macaranghrian Haythiel Judvig Eanciallmhar The Leviathan Taer-Aleacht Vuile-Lasair Scaerltar The Red and Yellow Devil Historical Figures General Pale-Scale Bunaitheoir Luath Rialoir Luath Flameheart Valring Aithis Dauley Feraen Solverus (Historical Figure) Bratach Nathair (Bradacha Sciathan) Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal Mithir Maldor Others Gwylindil The Invisible Man The Enigma Chad Infinitie Eilric Fhion Aodmeyr Fhion Zodis O'Aizas Estella Amory Shade Faction Themes Alliances The Combine The Trepadacious Affinity Military/Police Forces Ka'lu'umil Armed Forces Athrugadhi Armed Forces Athrugadhi Special Reconnaissance Forces Pasukan Tentara Asia Vossland Armed Forces UR Military Solverus (Faction) The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Agency The Alliance to Ascend Humanity The Chivalric Order of Ariilyth Yaok'tlayekoani Powered Infantry Division Interplanetary Metropolitan Civil-protection Belryn City Police Department War Party Assassin/Spy Organisations The Shadowscales The Black Talons The Dragon's Eye The Knives of Mora Pendiaman Noble Families/Houses & Clans House Fhion House Vaughan Clan Akira Historical Noble Families/Houses & Clans House Sciathan Others The Nightroamers of Belryn Royal Paradisal Church of Asia Ahkriim Institute of Technology Species/Race Themes The Xiuhtecuhtli The Westarians The Nukpana The White Walkers National Anthems Alkarzia "The Flight of the Firebirds" - The Athrugadhi Empire "A Future for the Krogan" - Tuchankorr Apocrypha "Eternal Destiny" - New Resdayn "New Traditions" - The Psijic Dominion "You'll Never Walk Alone" - UAAA "This Land is Paradise" - Vossland "O great Fharia" - Fharia "Fortitudo, Constantia Et Patria" - Utaina "Saxhleel Rising" - An-Xileel Empire Tecton "The United Republic's Voyage" - The United Republic "Die Hymne des Nordens" - The Nyrian Federation "En drøm av hjem" - Jernheim "Flight of Romulus"- United Midgard "Apotheosis" - The Nascencia Reshios (Plipperoustocrat) Peace Themes Athrugadhi Empire Peace Theme Tuchankorr Peace Theme Psijic Dominion Peace Theme Zaanzarr Peace Theme Jernheim Peace Theme The UAAA Peace Theme Altachtic Peace Theme Nyrian Federation Peace Theme Wahpetonwan Peace Theme Titonwan Peace Theme Scourge of God Peace Theme Tecton Peace Theme United Republic Peace Theme War Themes Alliance War Themes The Combine War Theme The Trepadacious Affinity War Theme Nation War Themes Athrugadhi Empire War Theme Tecton War Theme Vossland War Theme Apocrypha War Theme UAAA War Theme United Republic War Theme Tuzekhe War Theme Shyqoir War Theme Psijic Dominion War theme Altachtic War Theme Nyrmark War Theme Tuchankorr War Theme Jernheim War Theme Wahpetonwan War Theme Titonwan War Theme Fharia War Theme Scourge of God War Theme Aedol War Theme Location Themes Galaxies The Erviadus Galaxy Star Systems Vossland's Star Systems The Athrugadhi Systems Ka'lu'umil space Asian Solar Systems United Republic Space Planets Bael-Ithir New Asgilath Pykikhzo Mim Cities Ardu-Orga Arkngthand Anheim Vault City Belryn Guangdong Asphodel Regions Camedyr's Reach The Ashfields Talamh-Na-Hailleachta Talamh-Croi Southwing Asaland The Hyranesia Bjelloden Goldlands Lunatheim Lotodden The Meladi Valukaar Stormland Paradisus Grand Structures Rah Du'ul Goldwing Istana Negara Other Vault 8 The Cave The Slums The Shadow District Erebos Base Omega : Inbound 2, Inbound 3 RP Main Themes Mahtiid RP Part 1 Main Theme Mahtiid RP Part 2 Main Theme Artificial Revolution Main Theme Daunting Odds Main Theme Event Themes Mahtiid RP Part 1 Erebos Base Omega (Julhaj and Garrus investigate Erebos Base Omega) Julhaj's Ascension (Julhaj is augmented.) Battle against Gallith (The Frost Serpent) (The Mahtiid Crew face a frost serpent) Battle for Los Obitus (The Mahtiid Crew fight Xiuhtecuhtli transgenics at Los Obitus) The Xiuhtecuhtli Trap (Trangenics ambush the Mahtiid Crew at Caligo) Return to Erebos (The Mahtiid Crew sneaks past the transgenics at Erebos Base Omega) The Base (The Xiuhtecuhtli base reveals itself and the portals are opened) Dark Energy (The final run through the Xiuhtecuhtli base) A New Contract (Julhaj converses with The Observer) Mahtiid RP Part 2 Prologue: The Dream (Saren experiences a life-like dream) The Equation (Dr. Bishop discovers the equations) The Window (Dr. Bishop gives his presentation of the window) Main story: There's Always a First Time (Julhaj investigates the laboratory) Interplanetary Metropolitan Conspiracy (Julhaj infiltrates the cave) Station Zero (Olrynion holds his ground at Station Zero) With the Point of a Claw (Julhaj and Luius talk as Thane and Camiso sneak into the facility) Tracking the Traitor (Thane and Camiso confront Luius as the others are caught in a shootout) The Past Repeats (Julhaj, Olrynion, and Jahrita converse with Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl) The Ashen Road (The crew travel to Vvardenfell and into Red Mountain) Conversations with a Madman (The Mahtiid crew meets Sheogorath) A Versatile Life (The crew searches through the Versalife facility) Over Here (The crew find Lorkhan's Heart) Over There (Landing on Aurbis' Masser) Past Glory Present Danger Cries of a Scorched Moon Poet's Irony The Oldest Fight Epilogue: Green, Green, Green, Red Orchestrated Objective Reduction Others Awakening of Macaranghrian (Macaranghrian's Awakens) Macaranghrian Attacks (Macaranghrian attacks Kaleilrun) The Sacking of Dragon's Maw (Macaranghrian and Haythiel invade Dragon's Maw) Leaving Vault 8 (Aaron Janssen leaves Vault 8) Project Sentinel Reveal (Project Sentinel is revealed) Bandit Ambush (Aodhain and Aaron are attacked by bandits outside Vault 8) Authith vs. The Wrath (Authith faces the Wrath in the Corrupted Arena) Raiders of the North P1: Attackers at the Shore (The Jerns launch their attack on Yaji) Raiders of the North P2: Ice Dragons (The Ice Dragons appear) Raiders of the North P3: The Sea of Ice (The Icy Sea freezes and the White Walkers charge) The Scourge of God: Fall of Russia (The Huns invade Russia) Jern Warships (The Jerns invade the Hunnic Island) Blackvire & Siegfried vs Nagraand Siegfried vs Blackvire/Siegfried vs Utuk Xul Object:Overlord War Future Event Themes Artificial Revolution RP Arrival The FreeForce Sentinels Unexpected encounter Pyrrhic Victory is Subjective Geth vs Geth Bring it on What's coming can't be won Slow Pace, No trace Reveal Willpower of Organic, Strength of Synthetic The Final Push Father's Deception Forever in Aid Becoming a Graveyard The Choice was Yours Others A Visit to the Past Shadow War City Streets and Rooftops The Night's Mistress TR-12 Heard The Flame of Vuile The True Measure of a God "Them" Three Way War "It" Planet-X/Secrets of the Past That's Not the Ending I Expected The End Historic Event Themes Aodhain's Rebellion Aodhain's Rebellion The Battle for Maes-Aur The Battle of Roseford P1 The Battle of Roseford P2 The Battle of Roseford P3 Advance into Camadyr's Reach The Reddening of Goldwing/The Sacking of Ardu-Orga Coronation Other Kiamat Misc MLG Olympics Official MLG Olympics Theme The Illuminati Thomas the Dank Engine Other Corrupt Stone Colossi Saved Themes Scholar Saved Themes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bHd6yJFbEs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K-X5pZut4w https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5B9h5TiiKSM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMfw4UMwWEo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FLy8jQc-as https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3cDLnkYs30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LS-7sirpogY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q69RMYAr_OQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_eD3YN65fY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ArYwQ1d9ck https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcrzmxRyzL8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnaM7UQq23Q https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B68GLzI-6EY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pm_0xJe9PB4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYREDPK7J_E https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KO-NpMKDahM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbNRt5wWUKQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPl5ZqaHPVQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMRfqDJPrDE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcnUnnNAg7M https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvzfX24LwF4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUD9Mhr16LA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvzfX24LwF4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6UeKVJTvuo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YoDY4muduA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBYK2IvSNSM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Epdg2eGNsSc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShlfQsbXb8Q https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3cAVNHdENQ AES Saved Themes https://youtu.be/SObTM9kSgD8 https://youtu.be/GzSMckDWA58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YoDY4muduA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqvCXK-hfLo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yK7zt0smHbU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUmEunLEXY8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgxdEqoVQxU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvp57pv9J4o https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3ctVDYdWbc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anZvu3tZwC8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2uyWOlKGcM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzPrfGLxer8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1olkJMgVeE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lBDJpuCi3E https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9DuLE-x78U https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4AZAsLPZmw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPIb1h5dT6I https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAS8wHNk0Uo https://youtu.be/ncoLQYnx2_c https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2egNrsS5Ew https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jgmF6qIrwE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_18rjdUat3U https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aw87MgdG_70 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1BiahgB6t8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DD_NR8fIpw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfe7wMVXanQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trKO1BP9ybw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jgmF6qIrwE Owen saved themes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZt1lBWr_zM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsFJZVWHyaU Category:Themes